


Close

by Twisted_Mind



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at a moment between two Slytherins, when they're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostxWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxWriter/gifts).



> Originally posted Dec 15th 2012 at HP Fandom as a Christmas gift. Edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> The below never happened. (Unless, y'know, it did.) Ergo, they're not mine. Damnit.

A shaft of sunlight illuminates a patch of wall  
And dust motes dance on the airy beam,  
As it rains soft radiance on the room below  
  
It’s not love,  
The way the mocha-skinned boy kisses him,  
Eclipsing the light of the other;  
  
It is not affection  
That makes the cool alabaster skin heat,  
Glowing beneath the dark boy;   
  
It isn’t tenderness  
That raises blue and purple bruises on milky thighs,  
And sets teeth into yielding flesh;  
  
It is not compassion  
That makes the pale body arch,   
Meeting every thrust;  
  
It’s not sweetness  
That makes him drag blunted nails across toffee flesh,  
Raising welts and blood and wanting;   
  
It is not devotion  
That allows the dark, handsome boy  
To plunder the heavenly body under him.  
  
No, it isn’t love  
That pulls them into each other again and again,  
But it’s something close.   
  



End file.
